


Vitamins Are Good For You

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [95]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Broccoli, Caring, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Unspecified Setting, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony needs to eat healthier. Good thing Loki is up to the task.





	Vitamins Are Good For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> THIS THING IS OUTRIGHT RIDICULOUS AND I ENTIRELY BLAME **NAMELESSLYNIGHTLOCK** AND **RABENTOCHTER** FOR IT.
> 
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED. BUT HERE. ENJOY.
> 
> *FOISTS IT AT YOU ALL*

It started when Anthony brought tiramisu into the bedroom.

They had never made it to dessert the night before--too distracted by each other's bodies--and Anthony had decided he wanted it for breakfast, and that he would use Loki as his plate.

Loki hadn't minded per se, it was unusual and annoyingly sticky, but it had involved Anthony’s mouth travelling further down his body so, he'd allowed it.

The next day, he was cornered by Pepper Potts. He still did not know how long she had been planning this.

“Tony needs to eat healthier," she stated. 

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Do you expect me to force him?”

“No, I expect you to find a way to entice him.”

Her meaning was clear.

“I hardly see _how_ -”

Yet, a moment later she handed him a list. A very _thorough_ list with notes on how best to approach particular foods and how many servings a day a mortal should have.

Loki was centuries old; he would not _blush_ at being handed what amounted to a guide for turning mundane meals into the sexually deviant.

“I trust you will be able to handle the rest,” Miss Potts stated, a hint of amusement curling her mouth.

Loki said nothing, but he _did_ pocket the list.

After all, he didn’t want his mortal to become unhealthy.

To begin with, he simply started adding more calcium and fruit into Anthony’s diet; they were easy to do. He also made bargains with him: _eat everything on this plate and I will use my mouth to bring you to orgasm._

Anthony was easy to motivate with the right tools.

But, there was one food Anthony would not eat.

Broccoli.

Loki didn’t understand why, it tasted perfectly fine to him, but Anthony flicked it away with stubborn persistence.

It was why he took more drastic measures.

He turned it into a paste, added a few spices from Asgard and artistically swirled it over his body. He then called Anthony to the room and enjoyed the way his eyes widened before dilating in delight.

“Do I want to know what this is?”

“Will it matter?” Loki asked. “If you remove every inch of it, I will let you take me on my hands and knees.”

Anthony let out a soft groan and was stripping within seconds. Loki watched smugly, enjoying each piece of skin get revealed before Anthony was kneeling beside him and catching one of Loki’s nipples in his mouth.

He sighed and threaded his fingers through Anthony’s hair, delighting in the way he found the first trail and followed it.

“Tastes weird,” he murmured. “Can’t place it.”

“Keep going and you might,” Loki replied.

Anthony chuckled. “Nothing to do with getting my tongue back on you?”

“Nothing at all.”

Anthony laughed again but went back to work. He licked up every swirl and drop, and by the time Loki was rolling over, he’d forgotten why he painted himself in the first place.

It was only afterwards when they were lying in bed that Anthony kissed his shoulder and asked, “So?”

“Hmm?”

“What was it? What did you make me lick off you?”

Loki smiled, feeling rather pleased with himself. “Broccoli.”

There was a long pause before, Anthony said, the pout obvious in his voice, “Now that's just evil.”

Loki just started to laugh.


End file.
